The Day It All Died
by lonnii renae
Summary: Free Writing Prompt #1 WIP: Write about a day the person you loved more than anything died. Olivia is faced with truth, lies and death. While she may make it out alive, will she make it out completely intact and live her truth?


HIYA!

It has been years...I know. But here I am...back when a little something something. I'm thinking of starting a prompt/free writing WIP. It gives me a chance to get my writing juices flowing again so maybe I can finish what I started. As always, keep being yall lovely selves and I hope yall enjoy! -Lonnii

PS-Scandal season 7 premiere was amazing. I love this OP! Just wondering what will happen when Fitz comes back into play...because you know he will. #Olitz

* * *

"Is it true?" He ask quietly. He knows the answer. He wants to hear it fall from her lips, in her own words. Not from Jake…

She stares at him. She knows no answer is needed. She knows that he now knows the truth and there is no regret. No regrets and no cares.

"Answer me, Olivia. It's the least you can do since I came all this way."

She glances over to the corner. A worried Jake stands in the corner unsure of how he should react. On one hand, he betrayed not only his love but also his boss…a very angry boss from the looks of things. But on the other hand, the calmness that his old war buddy is exhibiting lets him know a storm is on the horizon.

"Leave us." She says looking the calm man in the eye.

"Liv-"

"That's an order, soldier. Leave before I forget how valuable you are to my organization and RIP OUT YOUR THROAT MYSELF!" She screams now looking at him.

"Ma'am." He whispers, leaving quickly. Yep, he messed up.

She walks around her desk and takes a seat. She waves her hand offer him a seat in front of her. He approaches the chair coolly before tossing it across the room in anger.

"What the hell Olivia? What are you doing?"

"What's right. I'm doing what's right."

"What's right? How is starting B613 what's right? Your father was going to give the group to me but you talked me out of it saying it would slowly eat away at me. You made me believe that this place would be a cancer that ate away at my soul. You said this place needed to stay dead. What about us playing above board? About us sharing our truth with each other. "

"We couldn't leave this place to ruins, Fitzgerald. Someone had to take over."

"And that had to be you? You send me off to Vermont and you…"

"I take my rightful place. The successor of B613. This organization runs in my blood. Who better to protect the republic other than me?" She asks challenging him with a raised eyebrow.

"And this is what it comes too? Your need to fix everything and everyone while you forget about you friends and family. While you forget about me?"

"Fitzgerald, you were a soldier in this unit. You know how many missions we go on. You were also President. And you know how many threats actually pass your desk. Do you really think I would bend over backwards to get Mellie elected only to have the republic burn because we didn't have soldiers on the ground to protect us?"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT MELLIE!" He takes a breath to calm down. He rubs his face warily, what happened to her? "I care about you Olivia. I care about you keeping your soul. I don't want you to turn into your father."

"My father should be left out of this." She response calmly.

"So he got to you. When? How long did he wait until he talked you into turning your back on your country?...your friends?...me?" Fitz asked with a pained face.

"My father had nothing to do with MY decision to run B613." Olivia answer with her now signature deadpan look.

"I find that hard to believe. When I was president, you wanted nothing to do with this disease."

"It's because you needed me Fitzgerald. You needed me to help push your agenda." She answered rolling her eyes.

"That was on me, Olivia. It was my administration…my legacy to protect!"

Olivia stares at Fitz before she chuckles condescendingly. "Your legacy? Your administration? Neither of which you would have without me. Who do you think put the idea into Hollis's head? Do you really think he was smart enough to steal a national election?"

Fitz shook his in denial. She couldn't…she wouldn't. "You?"

Olivia laughed, "No. My father. You're welcome by the way. He sends his love.

"That man…that man while beg with for his life when I see him again."

"I doubt that to be true. He's not the begging type. I won't be around to save you from him anymore."

"You are so evil. You have infiltrated my life and made of it whatever you wished. Do you know what I have gone through for you? For our love? The Olivia I love has to still be there…under this…this monster Rowan has cultivated while I was gone. You cared about me. You still care about me."

"Do I now?" She laughs. "Me, me, me. Do YOU even stop to listen to yourself? You never look at what others have sacrificed for you. I gave my LIFE for you. My integrity for you. My stainless reputation FOR YOU!"

Fitz stares at her before he speaks, "If I didn't see you again in forever, even that wouldn't be long enough. Good bye Olivia." Fitz left with out so much as a backwards look. He was done and done for real this time.

She waited a beat after the door closed. "Soldier, detain the former president until further notice." She ended the call before the man answered her back.

"Nice turn around on him. Imagine me begging for his life. And he fell for it. Hook, line and sinker. No wonder you chose him as your play toy all these years. He has truly been eating out of your palm." Rowan said walking in from next door. He was proud. His daughter was everything he wanted her to be. It only took the threat of killing the remaining Grant children to get her to fall in line but a win is a win. If he knew killing a kid would have gotten her to heel as quick as it did, Gerry would have been dead shortly after the Georgia campaign stop in 2008.

"You are my great accomplishment. My memory and dreams will live on through you. Give me a hug Daughter."

Olivia stood up and embraced her father. She closed her eyes, accepting the comfort of a close body.

Still holding on to his daughter, Rowan begin speaking "Unfortunly, now that he is no longer accessible to us, we have to dispose of this threat to the republic. No matter how previously important, when a soldier is no longer usable then he has to go. Do you agree Daughter?"

In replace of an answer, the knife plunged into the man neck multiple times as the blood from his carotid artery sprayed her face and the walls. She stabbed and stabbed and stabbed until he no longer moved. She allowed the body to slide from the desktop to the floor. Sitting down slowly, she placed her elbows on the desk and her hands under her chin in thought.

Her dad…he was everything to her. He was her life….literally. She would not be here if it was not for his contribution. He was her very life force. He was very good decision she made despite the situation he put her in growing up and into her adult hood.

He was every bad decision also…a cautionary tale of what laid at the end of her life if she stayed on the path that her father deemed acceptable for her.

He was every accomplishment she had under her belt. He had provided the life experiences that she needed to reach the very pinnacle of her career. From her straights A report card since 6th grade when her mother had unknowing became a prisoner of her father and Olivia basically an orphan to the boarding school with Kings and Queens and future world leaders.

He was every failure that she had. Every. Single. One. She allowed her past with him and his current whispers and smoke and mirrors and manipulations to dictate her life and for that reason, she failed to keep Gerry Grant alive. She failed to acknowledge her inability to put down roots. She failed to realize that not everything needs fixing. The election didn't need fixing. THEY didn't need fixing. Her Fitz. Her only true love. A tear rolled down her cheek.

He was the reason she was standing here alone…without friends…without her true love. Her Fitz. He was the reason why Fitz is done with her for good now. He is the reason she will live her life as dark and alone as he was. He was the reason she would die alone and probably just as horrific as he did. Because one day she will cross over the wrong person in the world of secret spies and she will end up with a bullet in her head or a knife across her throat.

She loves him…her dad. She loved him. But sometimes things die. People die. It has to end so something or someone can live.

"Please send Former President Grant back in. I owe him my time."


End file.
